This invention relates to gaming machines such as slot machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to gaming machines having a main display for presenting primary game play and outcome information and a secondary display, which is a video display, for displaying secondary information.
Gaming machines such as slot machines and video poker machines are becoming increasingly popular. Part of the reason for their increased popularity is the nearly endless variety of games that can be implemented on the gaming machine. Recently, "secondary game events" have been provided as a variation on some gaming machines. As used herein, "primary game information" includes, for example, information about numerous stages of game play such as (1) a "currency in" stage in which the machine awaits a coin or bill insertion to initiate a play, (2) a "game play" stage in which the player has initiated a play (e.g., spinning reels on a slot machine), and (3) a "game result" stage in which a payout or no-payout event is registered. Other primary events include general gaming machine state changes such as malfunction (e.g., a tilt). As used herein "secondary game information" includes information about slot tournaments, progressive games, bonusing schemes, and other incentives for maintaining a player's interest or to play in a particular manner. In one example, a progressive game allows jackpots to be pooled over multiple slot machines. At some location, the sum of the pooled jackpot (secondary information) is displayed to players and potential players.
Each of the primary game events results in displayed information, conventionally presented to the gaming machine user via a main display (e.g., the reels display in a slot machine or the CRT in a video poker game). Some primary game information may also be displayed via light source regions that light up on the gaming machine glass when a particular primary game event occurs. The secondary information may also be displayed via such lighted regions on the gaming machine glass. Unfortunately, the potential of secondary games has been largely unrealized because the display vehicle for secondary game events (lights or sounds emanating from the gaming machine) greatly limits the attraction and sophistication of such games. Sometimes, as in the case of progressive slot games, the secondary information is presented in a large specially created display occupying significant space in a central location of the casino.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional reel-type slot machine 10. It includes a slot machine exterior housing 12 and a front face including a top glass 14, a main display 16, and a belly glass 18. Main display 16 includes windows 38, 40, and 42 each of which display a single spinning reel of the slot machine. Horizontal pay lines 44 span the windows and allow for multiple winning combinations. Top glass 14 and belly glass 18 typically contain printed information conveying various thematic or instructive details about gaming machine 10. Glasses 14 and 18 are also typically backlit so that information printed on them is readily visible to gaming machine players. In addition, separate light region 15a within main display 16 presents primary game information such as coin insert events (e.g., an 8-segment LED meter will increase its count in region 15a in response to a player inserting a coin or a bill into bill acceptor 24). Utility meters or lighted displays 46a and 46b could also be used for limited display of secondary game information. Player buttons 20 are provided between belly glass 18 and main display 16 and allow the player to control operation of gaming machine 10. A coin acceptor 22 and a bill acceptor 24 are provided near the play buttons as shown. Finally, a coin tray 28 is provided near the bottom of slot machine 10 to collect coin pay outs from winning plays.
To the extent that secondary information can be provided in a gaming machine such as slot machine 10, that information is limited to the utility meters 46a and 46b or other simple display mechanisms such as back lit symbols or other representations. Wheels and other simple mechanical indicators have also been used previously such as the configuration that is the subject of a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/620,586, assigned to International Game Technology.
It should be understood that creating and applying the artwork on top glass 14 and belly glass 18 is a very resource intensive task. Workers silk screen the artwork onto the glass by a very carefully controlled process. The quality of the silk screen process must be very high to ensure that pin holes or other defects in the painted areas are not present. This is because the displays are backlit such that light shines through the glass. Any pin holes or other defects would be immediately apparent to the gaming machine player.
A given gaming machine may have its silk screened glasses replaced multiple times during its life. This is because most gaming machines installed in a casino are regularly retrofitted to provide fresh appeal to potential gaming machine players and to maintain or increase a player's interest or desire to play a particular game. This retrofit typically involves replacing the top glass 14, belly glass 18, reel strips (on a spinning reel slot machine), and new firmware to provide an update or new game for a previously owned machine. Such retrofitting represents a significant expense to the casino. First, as explained, the new glass must be manufactured via the expensive silk screen process. Gaming machine companies must maintain graphic artists and silk screen artists on-site to generate new designs and the new glass. In fact, companies commonly find that one third of their graphic artists' time is devoted to generating glass for retrofitting. In addition, the company must devote service personnel to install the fresh glass. Finally, and most importantly, firmware engineers must design new firmware that runs on the machine corresponding to the new reel strips and game theme.
In view of the above observations, it would be desirable to provide a gaming machine allowing the potential of secondary game events to be realized such that the machine can be easily modified with new games or features that can maintain or increase a player's interest or desire to play a particular game. In addition, it would be desirable to reduce the costliness and inconvenience of updating thematic displays on gaming machine glass. What is needed therefore is an improved apparatus and method for controlling the content of various necessary displays in a gaming machine for both primary and secondary game events, as well as other new applications.